Twin Fates: Gokens Story
by goldennarmyman
Summary: Welcome To Twin Fates, The first in the dunno what to call the section thingy yet. In this story we dscother the adventures of Goken,and Co


**Hi guys, I'm here with my new fanfiction projects. I will be doing a multitude of stories, which will link into each other before becoming a final fanfic!. Enjoy!:)**

It was a beautiful day in the forest, the birds were singing, flowers were blooming and the leaves rustled in the wind. Out of the blue, shouts could be heard as a child, with a monkey tail, flies through the trees, smashing into a rock. He has black hair, in the style of broly's, but with two parts that droop down like on a super saiyan 4, he also has black eyes. He is wearing an Orange Gi, with a symbol on it, he also has a blue undershirt on and blu cuffs. Another Child flies back and hits the rock next to the child. Like the other child this one has a monkey tail, he has blue hair in the style of the first style you see in dragon ball online, and is wearing 4 star dragon ball clothes. He also has blue eyes.

"OWWWWWW" Shout both the children as they rub their heads.

They both stand up, getting into some sort of pose. "Gokan you ready?" says the blue haired child, as an aura start to form around him.

"Yea, lets do this Goken" says Gokan as aura forms around him as well.

"SUPER SAIYAN!" They both shout in union, as there hair spikes up, and turn a bright gold, and there eyes turn a shade halfway in between green and blue. The aura around them also turn gold, and stone surround them lift from the ground. Then, suddenly the bushes rustle as a man, with black spikey hair, jumps out and goes to punch them, Goken teleport behind him, as Gokan pushes him back, and Goken ducks down making the man fall over him.

"Hehe we win" Goken says, doing a peace sign and changing back.

"Yea, you promised you'd teach us how to go super saiyan 2 and 3 if we won!"

"I dunno about super saiyan 3, but I'll tech you how to go super saiyan 2 for now" Says the man, personally there day.

"YOU PROMISED TEACHING US BOTH!" They both shout angrily.

"I'll teach you super saiyan 3, when i think you're strong enough to handle it" Says the man.

"Fine" Goken says, as he start walking towards a house.

The other follow and soon they arrive at a house, next to a small hut.z

"Were home" Says the man, opening the door.

"GOKU! GOKEN! GOKAN, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT BACK HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WITHOUT WHEN YOU SHOULD BE WORKING GRAAAA!" Someone shouts from the house"

 **O_O LOOK A NEW PARAGRAPH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"And that is why you always finish your homework before you act like hooligans!" Shouts a lady, holding a frying pan, ready to swing at any moment.

"Sorry mum." Say Goken and Gokan bowing.

"You should be" She says, sternly "Also, your going to be starting school soon."

"WHAT!" Shouts goken"WHY!"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Shouts The lady

"Chichi I thought you said i could train these two to become stronger than me…." Moan Goku

"YES, BUT THEY STILL NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL, OTHERWISE THEY WILL BE AS STUPID AS YOU!" She shouts.

Whilst goku and Chichi argue Goken and Gokan sneak off, flying out the window. They fly into a wasteland, where they land. "You ready to do this Gokan." Says Goken, getting into a fighting pose.

"Yes" Sys Gokan, doing the same.

The charge into each other, punching the other in the face. Goken then brings up a knee, hitting Gokan in the face, sending him flying. Gokan crashes into a cliff, and then a blue orb flies from it. Gokan, grabs the ki orb, spins clockwise, bring it round and throws it back. As the orb speeds towards Gokan again, a huge energy wave flies from the cliss, smacking into Goken. Goken holds the energy wave, trying not to get thrown back. Gokan pours more energy into the attack, and Gokan starts getting pushed back. Goken suddenly screams, as his hair turns gold, and his eyes turn blue. He starts pushing back the blast, and then fires his own energy blast at Gokan to push back the other blast. Gokan's hair also turns yellow and his eyes turn blue, the power makes the blasts clash into the middle. Gokan starts to over power Goken, and his blast starts to push Goken's back. "Got, to, win, this, HAAAAAAAA!" says/shouts Goken as his hair spikes up a lot, and lightning flashes around his body.

He starts to push the blast back, and then there's a huge increase of power causing the attack to blast back into Gokan making the cliff explode. "GRAAAAAA!" Gokan screams.

Gokan flies other to his brother, who is knocked out. He changes back and flies him back to the house.

 **OMAGOD A PARAGRAPH CHANGE SO RARE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **O**

 **O**

Goken lays his brother down in his bed, and gets changed into his pajamas. He then gets into his bed and falls asleep. Meanwhile, someone watches the house, plotting something. Goku looks out of the window, and the figure disappeared.

 **o**

 **Welp that's it, to-bia ohnest it may be to short tell me i'll make it longer. Also comment what you think bout my paragraph changes and how its layed out. Any tips for making this better is appreciated anyways i better letcha get on with ya day now, Cya.**


End file.
